


The Peace and Democracy Orgy

by convallaria_majalis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, FUCKING POLITICS am i right?, Foursome - F/F/F/M, LOTS of lady love, Multi, Smut, bail gets a lil left out tbh... sorry not sorry, being friends means you occasionally have an orgy right?, breha x wine otp, evenings with the organas, heh, mediumweight BDSM, the fine art of titles, what's with bail's turtlenecks? read on to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convallaria_majalis/pseuds/convallaria_majalis
Summary: Breha and Bail are generous hosts. VERY generous.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyberpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyberpunk/gifts).



The shuttle sped along, past ancient buildings and stunning snowcapped mountains. Padmé Amidala rested her head on her lover's shoulder.  
  
"I'm so glad you could make it," she sighed.  
  
Satine caught Padmé's hand between hers. "It's never hard to make time for you. Especially when you've already corralled our old friends into inviting us for dinner."  
  
"I don't 'corral,'" Padmé objected. She didn't have to see Satine's face to know she was getting a Look in response.  
  
\--  
  
Before their first "double date," Satine had always wondered why Bail wore those odd, long-necked sweaters. It was no Alderaanian fashion that she knew of--not that he looked bad in them, of course.  
  
Turns out, they were the only thing that could possibly hide the heavy steel circle he wore around his neck, with its strong ring set into the front. The one that locked with the little key that hung around Breha's wrist.  
  
He looked his best wearing the collar and nothing else, the steel matching the size and power of his body. Satine hooked her finger into the ring and pulled him in for a slow, lingering kiss.  
  
"My lady." Bail's voice rumbled against her lips. "It's been too long."  
  
There was a soft whimper from the other side of the bed. Satine looked over to see Breha expertly kissing Padmé's neck, making her breath come in short gasps. She raised her eyebrows at Bail.  
  
"Shall we go help?"  
  
Padmé's eyes flew open at the hand under her skirt; she looked up to see her lover smiling down at her and leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"Hey, you," Padmé managed, before Satine's fingers and lips overwhelmed her completely.  
  
Her skin prickled. She felt hands and mouths everywhere. It was all so much... That must be Bail behind her, she thought dimly, as someone helped pull off her dress and ran gentle fingers up and down her back.  
  
Padmé reached out blindly, trying to give back some of what she was getting. But Breha caught her hands and held them back. "Relax, my dear," she whispered, as Satine teased her ever so gently. "Let us take care of you."  
  
Padmé closed her eyes again and floated.  
  
After some time of this, once Padmé was thoroughly worked up and hot all over, Satine remembered something. She slung an arm around Padmé's shoulders and pulled her close, then looked at her for a long moment.  
  
"What?" Padmé asked.  
  
The other woman sighed. "I know there was something I was going to punish you for, but I've forgotten it." She looked accusingly at the Organas. "I'm too full of good food."  
  
"Do you need a reason?" Padmé took Satine's hand and kissed it. "Let's just say... that I've been very bad, and I need to be disciplined." She pulled two of Satine's fingers deep into her mouth, until they brushed the back of her tongue, and sucked, her eyes fluttering shut.  
  
Satine stifled a loud moan and pulled her fingers free with a pop. "Oh, I remember now." She traced a finger along Padmé's cheek. "It was for being a shameless little temptress. Go and stand on the rug over there."  
  
Padmé flashed her a grin and got up. Satine followed, stopping to pick up Bail's discarded belt from the floor. She swung it experimentally.  
  
"Hands behind your head," Satine ordered. Padmé obeyed, lacing her fingers and standing stock still, her posture perfect.  
  
"Good." Satine approached, taking Padmé's jaw in one hand and tilting it towards her. "Now, pet, I don't want to hear a sound from you. All right?"  
  
Padmé nodded and bit her lip.  
  
Satine stepped back. The belt snapped across Padmé's breasts; she gasped at the sting but held still. The strikes came fast, taking her breath away, but once she'd weathered a few they weren't so bad.  
  
Padmé shivered. Satine was absolutely fair, which also meant she was completely unforgiving. It was quite the combination.  
  
Satine murmured her approval and stepped behind Padmé. She braced herself--the hits would be harder now. There was the brief swish through the air, and then a sharp slap that made her rise onto her tiptoes. Another quickly followed, and another. Padmé fought to get her breathing under control, to stay soft and yielding until the stings of the belt became familiar, a rhythm she could sink into.  
  
Padmé snuck a glance at Bail and Breha. They were watching, trading long kisses and hushed whispers. What were they saying? She knew that look on Bail's face; Padmé would bet anything he was begging Breha to do the same to him. She read Breha's lips. _"Patience."_  
  
Padmé nearly moaned aloud but caught herself just in time. "Focus on me," Satine whispered in her ear. Padmé heard the belt fall to the floor; Satine's arms wrapped around her, caressing her breasts and pinching her nipples wickedly. Padmé quivered.  
  
Without warning, Satine sank her teeth into the join of Padmé's neck and shoulder, then ran one hand down her stomach, stopping just short of her curls.  
  
"I want to hear you now, pet," she murmured.  
  
Padmé let out a built-up, shuddering moan. "Yes, my lady."  
  
"Are you sorry for being such a tease?"  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
"And you won't do it again, right?"  
  
Padmé smiled. "Can't promise that."  
  
"Good." Satine reached her hand further, circling teasingly against Padmé’s skin before slipping a finger inside. Padmé whined.  
  
She added another, then hummed with satisfaction against Padmé's skin. "You're dripping wet," she murmured, tasting her own fingers. It was true; being watched, especially like this, was a sure way to drive Padmé crazy. She was lucky, she reflected, to have such wonderful partners to indulge it with.  
  
Satine's breath skimmed her neck. "You did very well, Padmé."  
  
"Thank you," Padmé whispered. She turned around in Satine's arms and grazed her lips along her lover's neck. Satine had other plans, though, and Padmé felt herself being nudged back towards the bed, and then shoved down on it when Satine pounced.  
  
"Stay there, pet," Satine whispered, and then her teeth found Padmé's neck. She was ferocious. Padmé knew better than to try to kiss back. An arm around Satine's waist and a few soft moans were all that was required from her.  
  
The Organas approached like curious wildlife, then joined in--but they butted heads as they both tried to kiss just above Padmé’s collarbone. "Too many cooks," Breha murmured, amused. She disentangled herself and rose, trailing a confused but willing Bail behind her. "Right here, love."  
  
Bail knelt, leaning back against one of the room's columns. She pulled his hands behind it, buckling a pair of soft leather cuffs around his wrists.  
  
Breha stroked his cheek. "Be good for me, now," she whispered.  
  
Bail smiled. "Of course."  
  
When Breha returned to bed, it was with a satisfied smile and an entirely new concentration. She made sure both sides of Padmé's neck were equally tormented, then moved down to kiss and nip at her breasts.  
  
Satine caught Breha's eye for a moment, and they shared impish smiles. Padmé, her head held up to watch them, let it fall back onto the pillow. "Oh, fuck me," she groaned. "You two teaming up, that's just not fair."  
  
"What's that, pet?" Satine murmured. "Did you want something?"  
  
Padmé nodded, suddenly breathless. Taking the cue, Breha inched a hand up the inside of her thigh.  
  
"Ask nicely," Breha reminded her.  
  
"Please," Padmé managed. "Please fuck me?"  
  
Breha teased around the edges of Padmé's lips, her fingers so light she was barely there. "Again," she said.  
  
"P-please," Padmé stammered.  
  
Breha curled a finger inside her, moving very, very slowly. "You're so lovely when you beg."  
  
Padmé whimpered.  
  
"You're good, Breha," Satine said, leaning back.  
  
"Thank you, dear. Don't forget, I learned a lot from you." She smiled and added another finger, beginning to move in earnest; Satine leaned down to stifle Padmé's moans with a kiss.  
  
It wasn't long before Breha's talented hands made Padmé arch her back and shudder her way to climax. She collapsed back on the bed, looking exhausted, but Breha knew better. There was plenty of stamina in that small frame.  
  
She felt Satine take her hand and lick delicately at her fingers. "Waste not, want not," Breha murmured, smiling.  
  
A look passed between them, one that they both knew well.  
  
"Want more?"  
  
"Mmmm. So kind." Breha sat back against the pillows, combing her fingers through Satine's bright hair.  
  
Satine moved forward, nosing her way up Breha's thigh. It was important, she knew, to take her time here. Nothing would be gained by rushing.  
  
Padmé, apparently recovered, appeared at Breha's side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You were so good to me," she whispered. "Now we're going to be good to you."  
  
Satine moved her tongue in slow circles, aiming for the long buildup and gentle climax that Breha liked so much. She looked up at Padmé, who watched her admiringly in between caressing Breha's skin and covering her cheek with kisses. She was starting to flush a deep pink.  
  
As Satine watched, Padmé slid her hand down Breha's arm. She interlaced their fingers and whispered, "Does that feel good?"  
  
Breha nodded, closing her eyes. They were so alike, Satine mused. For one, they'd taught each other every hairstyle they knew. But more than that, they had the same unbelievable grace, and, when their public personas didn't get in the way, the same hair-trigger sense of humor. Often you could catch them making the same joke over dinner, their laughter perfectly in sync.  
  
_Nearly..._ Satine thought, and Breha moaned softly as if on cue. Satine looked over at Bail; he was watching openmouthed and leaning forward against the cuffs. That sent a thrill up her spine, all right.  
  
She increased her pressure by a fraction. Breha bit her lip.  
  
Though she was perfectly still, Satine could feel the rhythmic contractions of Breha’s climax under her tongue. _That_ was something to experience.  
  
They began to wind down, and Satine pulled away, just enough to work out the crick in her neck. She watched Breha, her eyes closed, whispering soft "oh"s into Padmé's neck with each breath. Breha stayed like that, Satine stroking her thighs and Padmé combing elegant fingers through her dark hair, until her breathing slowed and she began to relax.  
  
Satine sat back on her knees and smiled. Pleasing Breha, although it took a little extra patience, was about as rewarding as it got.  
  
There was the creak of leather from where Bail knelt on the rug. "Love..."  
  
"All right." Breha smiled and stretched. "Go and get him, will you, Padmé?"  
  
Padmé eased herself up and padded across the thick carpet. She ran her fingers through Bail’s hair and looked fondly at him, then leaned down for a quick kiss before releasing his hands. Bail got to his feet and headed for Breha, laying next to her and nuzzling his face against her neck.  
  
Padmé followed, settling back against Satine's chest. She reached a hand out, stroking Satine's thigh in anticipation.  
  
They watched together as Breha reached between her husband's legs, her fingers exploring as though she wanted to map him. Finally she closed her hand around his cock, stroking slowly. He moaned and pressed his hand to her cheek.  
  
Padmé shifted enough so she could slide a hand behind her and brush at Satine's clit. "Mmm," Satine whispered, pulling Padmé closer and returning her touches. "Tease."  
  
"Not as bad as you," Padmé replied.  
  
Bail was getting close now, whispering things that only Breha could hear. She murmured in reply, teasing him by letting her lips hover a hair away from his and then pulling back. Just when he looked as if he might faint with need, she leaned forward to kiss him, muffling the long groan that followed. His hips twitched.  
  
Finally, Breha broke away, then brought her hand up to Bail's face. He stared, eyes unfocused for a moment, then took her fingers one by one into his mouth until they were licked clean.  
  
"Oh," Padmé whispered, blushing. Satine nipped at her ear.  
  
Bail stretched out, melting into the sheets. Breha smiled, kissed his forehead, and spread his silk dressing gown over him. Then she wrapped herself in a shawl the color of midnight and settled into a nearby armchair.  
  
She raised the wineglass that had been waiting there for her, swirled it absentmindedly. "Please, ladies, don't let me distract you."  
  
Padmé turned to Satine with a sly look. "Ready to put on a show, Duchess?"  
  
Satine grabbed her hair with one hand, slid the other up her chest till it rested on her throat. "You don't have to ask me twice."  
  
She kissed Padmé hard, strong hands moving her lover wherever she wanted. Padmé gave as good as she got, though, and Satine's focus was starting to slip. Padmé pulled back, sucking and biting hard at Satine's lower lip.  
  
Satine whimpered, her grip faltering. Breha saw the fire spark in Padmé's eyes and held her breath. This was her favorite part.  
  
In a flash, Padmé was on top, pinning Satine to the bed with one hand. "Gimme that," she said, yanking the sash from Bail's dressing gown.  
  
"Oh, Padmé." Satine moaned eagerly and wriggled under her.  
  
Padmé tightened her grip. "Hold still," she growled. Working quickly, she bound Satine's wrists to the headboard, then sat back to run her nails along sensitive skin and watch her squirm.  
  
Padmé chuckled low in her throat, then ordered Satine to roll over. Hungrily, she covered her lover's back with kisses and bite marks and long red lines from her nails. Satine moaned helplessly into the pillow.  
  
Bail stirred, glanced over at them, and arranged the pillows under him so he could get a better view. He stroked his chin absentmindedly, his eyes half closed. Breha smiled to herself.  
  
Padmé wrapped one hand in Satine's hair, pulling her head back. With the other she traced her fingertips over the gentle curves of Satine's ass.  
  
“Padmé." Satine practically purred. "Yes _please_."  
  
There was a slap! when Padmé brought her hand down, and then another and another. Satine moaned and wriggled under the blows, which only made Padmé yank on her hair and hit harder.  
  
All of a sudden she stopped and flipped Satine onto her back again. She slid her hand between Satine's legs, just long enough to make her gasp and bite her lip. Then she pulled away, drawing a delicious sound from Satine, and moved up to straddle Satine's shoulders, then gently pressed wet fingers into the other woman’s mouth.  
  
Breha met her husband's eyes and found they were thinking the same thing.  
  
Satine moaned, sucking eagerly. "Good girl," Padmé murmured. It didn't surprise Breha to see Satine's hips buck. "Do you want to please me?"  
  
"Mm-hmm." Satine nodded, and Padmé withdrew her fingers and sank down onto Satine's mouth.  
  
She gave a deep sigh, then began to rock her hips gently, small "oh"s leaving her lips. Her hands moved restlessly, now bracing herself against the headboard, now stroking up and down Satine's arms.  
  
Breha let out a breath. She could feel herself beginning to flush. She slipped a hand under her shawl, watching as Padmé began to move her hips faster. Whatever Satine was doing, it was definitely working. She stroked herself with gentle fingers, imagining having Satine under her--and then, what it might be like to be in her place.  
  
"Bail," Breha said quietly. He looked up. She inclined her head toward the pair. "Go and put your mouth on her."  
  
He quirked an eyebrow. "Yes ma'am."  
  
Still moving lazily, Bail slid down to the end of the bed. He positioned himself between Satine's legs, nudging them farther apart with his broad hands.  
  
A low moan escaped from between Padmé's thighs. Satine's fists clenched.  
  
"That's it, love," Breha murmured, over the rim of her glass. "Just like that." Gods, the way his shoulders moved... Watching him was incredible.  
  
Padmé looked back, realizing what Bail was up to, and stroked her fingers encouragingly through his hair. Then she closed her hand and yanked him forward, forcing him harder against Satine.  
  
Breha chuckled. That was so like her. If you were within grabbing distance of Padmé Amidala when she got into this mood, you'd better be ready to be under her hand.  
  
Padmé knew this about herself, of course, and enjoyed proving her reputation right.  
  
She reached down and twined a hand in Satine's hair. Now _this_ was nice. She had the rhythm just right: grinding down against Satine's tongue, then pulling back just enough to see the flash of a smile. She let out a long moan, feeling the sound turn her on even more, and looked down to watch Satine's eyes roll back.  
  
"Good girl," Padmé sighed, and reached behind her to pull soft black hair again.  
  
"Make her come, Bail," she gasped, and oh gods, suddenly it was like riding a wild animal. Padmé gripped the headboard with both hands and held on tight. Her thighs shook.  
  
"Oh, oh gods, _oh_ \--" she moaned, louder and louder until she was shouting and pressing herself hard against Satine.  
  
Once Padmé returned to earth, she pulled herself up and tugged at the sash. Satine caught her breath, rubbing her wrists and gazing up into Padmé’s face.  
  
Padmé knelt next to her, trailed her fingertips over Satine's torso. "You are incredible," she whispered.  
  
Bail wiped his face with his dressing gown, then handed it to Satine. "Here," he smiled. She took it with trembling fingers.  
  
"Thanks." Satine let out a deep breath. "You're a handful, you know that?" she told Padmé, wrapping arms around her and pulling her down onto the bed.  
  
"More like a mouthful." Breha chuckled and left her chair. It took some rearranging, but soon everyone was comfortable, tucked under the elaborate bedspread and snuggled up to each other.  
  
"Same time tomorrow?" Padmé yawned.  
  
Satine batted her arm, then kissed the back of her neck. "I don't think my tongue could take it, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY ABOUT THE TITLE LMAO. It was a working title that stuck.
> 
> Happy birthday, @kyberpunk!!


End file.
